We Make A Good Couple Hypothetically
by gillsbluefeather
Summary: When Chad need Sonny's help to get out of a bet, something clicks between them. Everythings going along fine until one day, Portlyn messes everything up. Now Sonny's faced with going back to Wisconson,or facing Mr. Condor. Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

**Sonny's POV.**

"No, no, no! We need less smooth, and more clumsy! Grady, be the carpet, be the carpet!" We were rehearsing for a prom night sketch where Grady asks me to the dance and it all ends in me getting dumped in punch, dipped in mustard dipping sauce, and getting pelted with spit wads. Who do I play? You guessed it, a female version of Chad Dylan Cooper A.K.A Chad Dylan Pooper. "But Colby! How could you ask her to the prom when I'm right here, willing to do anything for you!" Tiffany said, she had cooking mits on and she was in a fat suit. "Because mom, you're my mother and if I go to the prom with my mother all the girls- and some guys- that I could potentially date will be laughing at me!" "Listen to your mother dear, and never eat meatloaf without a bib!" Zora said, she played thee senile grandma. "Okay, I give up, lunch break!" Marshal yelled. We were on our way to the cafeteria when I realized my shoe w as untied. As I bent down to tie my shoe, someone put their hand over my mouth and swept me away! We were in a coat closet and it was pitch-black. When I heard Chad's voice say, "Well hello Munroe. I need a favor, and you will help me whether you like it or not!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What do you want Chad?" I asked, I was getting ticked off. "Well, as you know, over at the _Falls_ we are getting more positive feedback than ever, and with that comes the girls." "What are you getting at Cooper?" "I need you to be my fake girlfriend for a day" "No way!" "Oh come on, Sonny! You owe me big time!" "Since when?" "Since I saved your butt by being _your_ fake date!" "Oh, that." I had forgotten that little thing, where my hand kissed Chad. I giggled at the memory. "OK, why do you need this fake date anyway?" "Because the guys sneaked into my blog and said that I like Portlyn. I laughed, hard. He had a pained look on his face. "Awww, is wittle Chaddy afwaid of big bwad _reality!"_ "WHAT?" "You heard me! Chad, you have to face facts, Portlyn isn't that ba-" "But she's bigheaded!" "SHHHHH! I'm trying to talk here. You're just as bigheaded!" "Chad Dylan Cooper is not bigheaded!" I gave him my famous eye roll. "OK, back to the date. You'd have to go to dinner with me-" "I know just where to go! We can go to _San Foux John. _It's this amazing restaurant that has…. A karaoke stage!" "Oh yay, a karaoke stage!" "OK, I'll do this on one condition, you have to be nice, to me and my cast for that one day." "Ugh, OK fine, tomorrow night at 8 pm." "Okay" 

I caught up with the _So Random! _cast at the cafeteria. "What!?!?!" They all said in unison as I told them. "I owe him for helping me with that fake date a couple of weeks ago." "Which is why you could've pick one of us!" Niko and Grady said. "Well, if your going on a date, you might as well do it correctly." Tawnie said, I sighed with relief.__


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**I wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a white jacket that clung to my body perfectly, and a bright red belt with a big circular button in front.**

**I had bright red lipstick on, a wide layer of eye liner, a light red mascara, and black eye shadow.**

**Why I put on the effort to look good when it wasn't even a real date? I don't know.**

**When I was walking to the parking lot where he said to meet him, I passed Nikko and Grady. "What's the occasion?" Nikko asked. **

**Tawni looked…. Jealous! "Where'd you get that outfit? The headache boutique?" You could tell she didn't mean it. **

**When I got to the lot, I was very satisfied with what I got. Chad's jaw everything but touching the ground. **

"**Sonny! You look…." "Yes Chad? How do I look?" "Amaz- Good, you look good." We got in the car and we were on our way to our "fake" date.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

We went on the date to my favorite restaurant.

It had amazing food and such nice service, but that's not why I like it.

I like because it has a karaoke stage.

They usually make you sing a famous song, but they allow me to sing songs that I wrote.

They're convinced that I'm going to become a famous singer and it'll be by singing there.

I've noticed that Chad has been messing with me lately, so I made up this song to drop a hint on him.

_Chad's POV At the restaurant._

___________________________

She had ordered shrimp coctail and I ordered steak.

I had to admit, she didn't have a bad taste in restaurants.

I came here with her cause I needed the press to catch us on a date so I could make Portlyn jealous.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I said. I had a plan on "accidentally bumping into a reporter in the bathroom and spilling my guts on how much I "felt" for Sonny.

_Sonny's POV_

______________________________

Right after he went to the bathroom, I went up and asked if I could start my song.

He said yes, so I walked up to the stage, got the guitar that they kept for people who like to play acoustics instead of sing, and started my song.

_Chad's POV_

_____________________________

I was in the bathroom when someone came up to me and asked, "So, Chad, are you and Sonny of _So Random!_ official?" This is it.

I responded, "No, not yet but-"

That's when I heard it.

_You pull me in with your smile_

_You make me melt with your voice…_

It was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I couldn't fight the instinct to find out who it was.

I ran out of the bathroom.

_And I don't wanna pay the cost_

_But it'd be best if you got lost_

_Cause we know you'll never change!_

I felt kinda bad for the guy she was singing about, although it sounded a little bit like Sonny and I.

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get outta my head casue your wastin' your time!_

_Don't say we're forever_

_And don't play cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messin' around cause your gonna get caught!_

I turned the corner to see that it was Sonny playing and I think I know exactly who she was talking about.


	5. Author's note

Hey guys! Go to my story! There's a link close to the bottom of my page.


End file.
